


sweeter than sweet

by whalien_94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ikea explorations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_94/pseuds/whalien_94
Summary: nct soft drabbles/one-shot collection, to melt away your ice-cold hearts.





	sweeter than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary implies, this will be a purely fluff collection, soft hours open etc etc, because I love my children and I want them happy :')
> 
> I plan not to write only (romantic) ships, so don't freak out if you see the dreamies tagged at some point!
> 
> tags will be updated with every chapter~

 

**-1-**

 

they lose sight of mark and donghyuck only eight minutes after they enter the store. johnny sighs and digs in his jacket's pockets for a crumbled up ten thousand won bill.

"I can't say I'm surprised, to be honest," he laments as he hands the bill to a grinning doyoung. the younger boy folds the paper money carefully and places it in the back of his phone case.

"come on, hyung, how many times do you have to bring them to ikea to learn that this place turns them into little savages?"

 

they turn left to cut way through the lamps and lighting department (doyoung always complains about the waste of electricity and the headache the bright light cause him), and reach the kitchen section. he leaves johnny to watch the cart (and also send a message to mark, reminding him to look for an office, like they came to ikea for) as he goes to rummage through the seemingly endless stacks of bowls, plates, and various cooking utensils. he knows that both mark and johnny are clueless when it comes to cooking, and if left to his own devices, mark will probably cook and eat from the same pot throughout his whole university career. plus, he can sense how anxious johnny really is with the whole situation: having his little brother leave their home to go to college, and the prospect of him having to be responsible of stuff like supplying his apartment with food regularly, paying the bills, cleaning..all that have rendered the older boy unable to do much more than saying yes to whatever his little brother wants, and even agreeing to take the little menace that is doyoung's younger cousin with them at their ikea excursion.

doyoung watches johnny fondly as the older boy checks and rechecks the items on the list his mother gave them, crossing out whatever doyoung has already put inside the cart. there's a deep crease between his furrowed eyebrows, and doyoung reaches up to smooth it down. johnny glances at him and smiles, sighing again.

"I'm being ridiculous, right?" he mumbles sheepishly and runs his fingers through his hair.

"only a little bit," doyoung teases. he looks over at the list, and then steers the cart towards the linen section. johnny sticks right next to him, whining about his _markie_ growing up (" _I still remember how he had cried watching nemo for the first time! he still has the nemo and dory plushies mum got him!_ ")

 

"donghyuck will be going to university too, next year. won't you miss him too?" he says, pouting, and doyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"of course I'll miss him, hyung, but it's not like he'll be helpless, they're not going into the wild. it's only university, and not even in a different city!"

he tosses a couple of duvets, pillow cases and a set of bed sheets in the cart, and crosses them out of the list himself when he notices johnny sulking by a display labeled as " _off to uni! relax in your student studio_ ".

"come on," he coddles, pulling the older boy by his sleeve down the bathroom supplies' aisles, "we still have a ton of stuff to get for your precious' apartment."

 

it takes them roughly one more hour to gather everything, the cart so loaded that in the end even johnny has trouble pushing it. they've texted the kids, getting assurances that mark had, in fact, picked an office, a chair, and a bed, and that they had gone to the restaurant upstairs. doyoung scribbles down on the list the codes of the furniture mark had chosen so that they can track them down at the storage, and goes to examine one of the store maps to locate the nearest short-cut to the check out. but when he returns to their cart, johnny is nowhere to be found. doyoung looks around for the tall figure, to no avail. he starts to panic, but then he remembers that the section before the one he's now (plants and gardening tools) is the kids' section. he rolls the cart back, huffing and puffing, and sure enough, he spots the older boy there, head poking above the massive wagons filled with toys.

"hyung..."

doyoung isn't sure whether to laugh or stare disapprovingly at the older, so he opts for just standing there, hands on his hips as he watches johnny trying to balance six different plushies in his arms.

 

"doie, look! it's a penguin, isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

johnny trots towards the younger, bright smile on his face and said penguin plushie dangling upside down in his right hand. the mountain of plushies wavers dangerously as the boy leans towards doyoung in order to hand him the penguin. doyoung eyes it bemused. its black, beady eyes stare back coldly at him. he looks at johnny's grinning face and back at the stuffed toy, and sighs in defeat.

"you're not gonna put all these on the shelves above the bed," he warns, having war flashbacks of a couple of months ago, when johnny's ample collection had toppled down on them while they were having sex.

johnny has the decency to look embarrassed, and assures him that he'll put them in his little corner in the living room where he has built his office. doyoung sighs in defeat and mumbles something about dating a man-child, wedging the penguin plushie somewhere between a pasta strainer and a wooden cutting board. johnny grabs his shoulder to stop him before he can start wheeling the cart away.

"doyoung, no! you'll squeeze their fluff like that!"

johnny tugs the penguin free and rearranges the plushies in his arms so that they won't fall (doyoung spots a big, fuzzy bat, an equally fuzzy purple snake, which is coiled around the older boy's neck, and something that looks like a marshmallow with arms, legs and a creepy, smiling face. he's never gonna walk in the living room in the middle of the night in order to get to the kitchen for snacks ever again). happy with himself and his loot, johnny prods the younger to follow him, proudly ignoring the stares of other customers.

chuckling, doyoung follows after his boyfriend, cheeks warm with love (and a tiny bit of embarrassment, but he can live with it if it means johnny will keep smiling like that).

 

* * *

 


End file.
